f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2008 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = 8 places 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2008 |driver1 = Lewis Hamilton |driver1points = 98 |driver2 = Felipe Massa |driver2points = 97 |driver3 = Kimi Räikkönen |driver3points = 75 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = 172 |constructor2 = |constructor2points = 151 |constructor3 = |constructor3points = 135 }} The 2008 Formula One season is the 59th FIA Formula One World Championship. It started in Melbourne on March 16, to Brazil, November 2. Lewis Hamilton became the World Champion with Felipe Massa runner-up by one point with the decider statistics similar to 2007. __TOC__ Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro |chassis = F2008 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Luca Badoer Marc Gené Michael Schumacher Valentino Rossi Mirko Bortolli Edoardo Piscopo Salvatore Cicatelli }} |team = BMW Sauber F1 Team |chassis = F1.08 |tyre = |engine = P86/8 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Nick Heidfeld |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Robert Kubica |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Christian Klien Marko Asmer Andy Priaulx Philipp Eng }} |team = ING Renault F1 Team |chassis = R28 |tyre = |engine = RS27 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Nelson Piquet, Jr |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Lucas di Grassi Romain Grosjean Sakon Yamamoto Giedo van der Garde Jonathan Cochet }} |team = AT&T WilliamsF1 Team |chassis = FW30 |tyre = |engine = TVX-08 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Kazuki Nakajima |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Nico Hülkenberg Dani Clos }} |team = Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB4 |tyre = |engine = RS27 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= David Coulthard |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi Sebastien Loeb Brendon Hartley Mika Mäki Mikhail Aleshin }} |team = Panasonic Toyota Racing |chassis = TF108 |tyre = |engine = TVX-08 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Jarno Trulli |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Timo Glock |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Kamui Kobayashi Andrea Calderelli }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR2B/STR3 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Sebastien Bourdais |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Sebastian Vettel |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Takuma Sato Jaime Alguersuari }} |team = Honda Racing F1 Team |chassis = RA108 |tyre = |engine = RA808E |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Rubens Barrichello |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Alexander Wurz Anthony Davidson Mike Conway Luca Filippi Takashi Kogure Bruno Senna Lucas di Grassi }} |team = Super Aguri F1 |chassis = SA08 |tyre = |engine = RA808E |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Takuma Sato |firstdriverrounds= 1-4Super Aguri withdrew from F1 following the fourth round (Spanish GP) of the 2008 season. |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Anthony Davidson |seconddriverrounds= 1-4 |testdrivers= James Rossiter }} |team = Force India Formula One Team |chassis = VJM01 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Adrian Sutil |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Giancarlo Fisichella |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Vitantonio Luizzi Pedro de la Rosa Ralf Schumacher }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-23 |tyre = |engine = F0108V |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Lewis Hamilton |firstdriverrounds= All |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Heikki Kovalainen |seconddriverrounds= All |testdrivers= Pedro de la Rosa Gary Paffett Paul di Resta }} Dates Drivers Confirmed Results Schedule Schedule Changes *Singapore hosted its first Grand Prix in 2008, with a contract for the next five years. The race, held on a street circuit designed by KBR, is Formula One's first night race., The practice and qualifying sessions also take place at night. *The European Grand Prix took place at the Valencia Street Circuit in 2008, changing from the Nürburgring which hosted the event up until 2007. Because both German circuits share the right to host an F1 race, the German Grand Prix took place at Hockenheimring in 2008. It will continue to alternate between these two circuits yearly. *The Indianapolis Motor Speedway did not hold a Grand Prix in 2008; however, a possible return to Indianapolis in the future has not been completely ruled out although the US Grand Prix is due return in F1 2012 to a circuit in Austin, Texas. *In the run up to the 2007 French Grand Prix it was reported that it would be the last Grand Prix to be held at Magny-Cours. Some alternatives suggested for the French Grand Prix included Paul Ricard or a new circuit near Disneyland Paris or Charles de Gaulle airport. However on 24 July 2007 it was reported that Bernie Ecclestone had "agreed in principle to maintain the race at Magny-Cours in 2008, and even 2009, if there were no other alternatives. Notes Category:Formula One Seasons